creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:ChesterProx/William the Executor
Śnieg, niska temperatura, krótkie dni i dłuższe noce - jednym słowem zima. Była to idealna okazja, by przesiedzieć dzień w domu na nieróbstwie z gorącą herbatą i ciepłym kocem. Z błogiego lenistwa korzystał William Verity, któremu kończyły się ferie zimowe. Średniego wzrostu chłopak o zielonych oczach i jasnych, brązowych włosach przygotowywał się do matury, gdy usłyszał z dołu wołanie. - Już idę! - odkrzyknął i odłożył laptopa, a po chwili był już piętro niżej - O co chodzi? - Usiądź Willy - powiedziała jego matka - musimy o czymś porozmawiać. William się rozejrzał, czuł się niepewnie. Siedział w ciasnej kuchni ze swoimi rodzicami przed sobą, wiedząc że ta rozmowa nie będzie miła. - Williamie - odezwał się po chwili jego ojciec - zdecydowaliśmy z mamą, że musisz porozmawiać z profesjonalistą. - Nie rozumiem chyba... - chłopak skierował wzrok na ojca - Zapisaliśmy cię do psychologa - odpowiedziała jego matka - Co? Dlaczego? - odparł z niedowierzeniem. - Synu - zaczął ojciec - twoje dziwne napady wymykają się spod kontroli. Trzeba w ko... - Stop - wstał - przerabialiśmy to. Mamo, tato... Nie potrzebuje psychologa. - oświadczył i poszedł do siebie nie słuchając, co mówili za nim jego rodzice. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął na kolana laptopa, zauważył że strona nie chce się wczytać, więc dwa razy sprawdził łącze, po chwili jednak strona sama się wczytała. - Dziwne... - powiedział pod nosem i zabrał się do dalszej pracy. Po kilku dniach i kilkunastu próbach bezskutecznego wytłumaczenia Williamowi, dlaczego powinien iść do specjalisty, ferie się skończyły, a chłopak poszedł do szkoły. Dzień zapowiadał się normalnie, gdy na jednej z przerw podszedł do niego Dave ze swoją bandą. - Ej ziomek, idziesz dzisiaj z nami pić? - zapytał Dave. - Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż takie pierdoły - odpowiedział spokojnie z jedną słuchawką, podłączoną do MP3 w uchu, próbował ją naprawić, słysząc jak trzeszczy. - Wymiękasz? - uśmiechnął się, a kilku chłopaków z jego grupy zaśmiało się cicho. - Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty - powtórzył William. - Patrzcie jaka tchórzliwa ciota! - zaczęli sie z niego śmiać i go popychać. Wszystko ucichło. Trzeszczenie, pisk, głosy, wszystko to na chwilę się zatrzymało. Williamowi wydawało się że to była wieczność. Gdy obudził się z transu zauważył, że leży, zaczął się podnosić i zauważył krew, kapała mu z nosa. Wytarł ją i pospieszył do klasy, było już po dzwonku. Lekcje się skończyły, a chłopak wrócił do domu. Ominął rodziców, strając się żeby nie zobaczy krwi i poszedł do swojego pokoju, w którym się zamknął i spędził resztę dnia. Obudził się. Spojrzał na zegarek, nie widział dokładnie co na nim jest, miał rozmazany obraz, wiedział tylko, że nie obudził się bez powodu. Nie potrafił spać, więc wstał. Nie czuł głodu, ani pragnienia, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Usłyszał na dole głosy. Sprawdził telefon, nie miał zasięgu, a komórka się co chwile zacinała. Przypomniał sobie, że rodzice wyjechali, wziął więc scyzoryk, który schował do kieszeni bluzy do spania i kij do bejsbolu. "Uzbrojony" uchylił drzwi i nasłuchiwał, głosy dobiegały z dołu. Rozglądając się co chcwilę wyszedł po cichu z pokoju i powoli, starając się nie wywołać żadnego dźwięku poszedł schodami na dół. Zatrzymał się, widząc dwie osoby ubrane w kurtki o podobnym, żółtawym odcieniu. Obserwował z zaciekawieniem, gdy jedno z nich odwróciło się. To był chłopak, twarz skryta pod maską, poszedł w kierunku Williama, który pobiegł na górę i skrył się za drzwiami łazienki. Podniósł rękę z kijem i czekał na włamywaczy. Usłyszał cichy pisk w uszach, nic więcej nie pamiętał. Otworzył oczy, był ranek. Potrzebował chwili, by uświadomić sobie, że leży w swoim łóżku. - Głupie sny... - złapał się za głowę i usiadł na łóżku. Zauważył, że nadepnął na coś twardego i chłodnego. Spuścił wzrok i zobaczył kij, oraz scyzoryk obok swojego łóżka. Otworzył szeroko oczy, nigdy nie lunatykował, wiedział teraz, że to nie był sen. Szybko wstał i wybiegł nerwowo z pokoju sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Nic nie zostało ukradzione. Zalał miskę kukurydzianych płatków mlekiem i konsumując śniadanie rozmyślał na temat ostatniej nocy. W jego głowie roiło się od pytań. Po co tu byli, skoro nic nie ukradli? Kim byli? Dlaczego go zanieśli do łóżka? Dlaczego wtedy stracił przytomność? Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Myślał o tym w drodze do szkoły, mógł przysiąc, że czuł się podczas niej obserwowany. Mijały dni, tygodnie, w końcu nastała wiosna. Szedł powoli w kierunku szkoły, gdy usłyszał za sobą Dave'a. Od ostatniego wypadku on i jego koledzy prześladowali go co jakiś czas. Przyspieszył chód, starając się ich ignorować. Niestety to było na nic. Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i silne szarpnięcie. - Kogo my tu mamy? - uśmiechnął się Dave. - Dajcie mi spokój - spokojnie powiedział WIlliam. Widział, jak go otaczają. - Spokojnie, spokojnie... - Czego chcecie? - Pieniędzy - uśmiechnął się Dave. - Nie mam - oświadczył William. Odwrócił się i poszedł dalej, gdy poczuł uderzenie w głowę. Chłopak upadł na kolana i podparł się rękoma. Dostał w brzuch. Leżał będąc kopanym. Usłyszał głośny pisk w uszach. Otworzył nagle oczy, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki silny. Złapał jednego za noge i wstając go powalił. - Próbujesz się bronić? To twój błąd... - uśmiechnął się Dave - brać go! Sprawnie unikał ciosów, sam na czterech. Dostał w głowę, nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo i w odpowiedzi wymierzył jeszcze mocniejszy cios. Pierwszy padł nieprzytomny. Drugi na niego pobiegł, William odskoczył w bok, a biegnący chłopak nie wyrobił i wpadł do wody, zajął się więc trzecim, który dopiero co wstał z ziemi. Zaczęli się szarpać, gdy w końcu złapał go za głowę i uderzył nią o drzewo. Kolejny padł. Chłopak wyszedł z jeziora, cały mokry uciekł ze strachu. Zostali tylko we dwoje. William i Dave. Zaczęli ostrą bójkę, oboje byli szybcy i trudni do trafienia. William został popchnięty na drzewo, chwycił jedną z większych gałęzi, która została niedawno wyszarpana przez silną wichurę i uderzył nią Dave'a mocno w głowę, gdy ten upadł William stanął nad nim. - Pora na karę za te wszystkie dni... - twarz Williama nie wyglądała, jakby należała do osoby o zdrowej psychice. Ogarnięty gniewem i niewyjaśnioną siłą bez opamiętania zaczął uderzać w niego gałęziąc. Bił go bezlitośnie po twarzy i torsie. Dave zaczął się krztusić krwią gdy dostawał w brzuch. Jego żebra łamały się pod wpływem coraz mocniejszych uderzeń, które zaczął czuć na płucach i sercu. Po dłuższym czasie William się jednak ocknął, pisk w uszach ustał, a Dave'a na tym świecie już nie było, przestraszony rzucił gałąź do wody i uciekł, bał się iść do szkoły, ale wiedział że jak nie pójdzie, będzie to podejrzane. Nie miał wyboru. - A jak się ockną..? Powiedzą co widzieli! - panikował, po dłuższych przemyśleniach postanowił się wrócić. Wrzucił ich ciała do wody, by zakryć wszelkie ślady. Był to dla niego szok. Wrócił do domu pod pretekstem bardzo złego samopoczucia i zamknął się w pokoju. Przez następne dni miał w głowie tylko poczucie winy i świadomośc zabicia trzech osób. Trzech! A co z czwartym? Uciekł gdzieś. Pierwsza myśl - pozbyć się go zanim zauważy. Tak więc na następny dzień śledził swoją ofiarę. Dowiedział się gdzie mieszka i że tej nocy będzie sam w domu. Idealna okazja. Wieczorem się przygotował, ubrał luźne jeansy, ciemną bluzę, a pod nią czerwoną koszulkę, na dłonie założył czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Spakował się do plecaka, wziął dwa noże i scyzoryk, oraz worek na śmieci, na spodnie zapiął drugi pasek w razie potrzeby uduszenia. Wymknął się z domu. Gdy dotarł do celu, zauważył, że nie musi się włamywać. Drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedł i od razu zaczął szukać swojej ofiary. Ten już spał, nie było z nim problemu. Wskoczył na niego i udusił rękoma, po chwili trzymał już tylko za uduszone zwłoki, które spakował do worka i wyniósł. Od razu skierował się w stronę jeziora takimi drogami, by pozostać niezauważonym. Mimo, że był sam, cały czas czuł się obserwowany. Wrzucił worek razem z ciałem do wody i wrócił do domu. Jego rodzice go zatrzymali. Jego matka była zapłakana, a ojciec zdenerwowany. - Policja już tu jedzie, gnoju! - wrzasnął na Williama. Chłopak natychmiast zareagował. Ujrzał postać za oknem. Wysoki mężczyzna w garniturze ich obserwował nieistniejącymi oczyma. Myśląc, że to ktoś z policji William wybiegł do ogrodu, skierował się w stronę warsztatu, by z niego wybiegnąć w stronę lasu, -jednak zatrzymał się, sam nie wiedział czemu. Słyszał tylko pisk. Wziął do rąk siekierę, słyszał jak ojciec biegnie. - Pora na egzekucje... - chłopak uśmiechnął się. Gdy ojciec był kilka kroków od niego, William się obrócił i wbił siekierę w jego czaszke, chwilę mu zajęło wyciągnięcie jej, poszedł do domu pozbyć się ostatniej osoby, z którą był jakkolwiek związany. Wszedł do kuchni, jego matka widząc syna z siekierą we krwi wrzasnęła i przywarła plecami do ściany. Jej krzyki nie trwały długo. Niedługo już nie miała jak powietrza nabrać, siekiera wbiła się w jej płuco przy pomocy jej syna. Wybiegł z domu w stronę lasu, gdy zauważył chłopaka, tego samego który był wcześniej w masce w jego domu, pobiegł za nim, wiedząc że widział co się stało. Po jakimś czasie zgubił chłopaka, za to natrafił na wysokiego mężczyznę bez twarzy. Był ubrany w garnitur. Tamtego dnia słuch o chłopaku zwanym William Verity zaginął. Teraz istniał już tylko egzekutor, wymierzający kary. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach